1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, i.e., wireless communication devices, and particularly to an electronic device having an antenna for wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communication device, an antenna is a key element for radiating and receiving radio frequency signals. Characteristics of the antenna, such as radiation efficiency, have a significant influence on performance of the wireless communication device.
Referring to FIG. 8, it is a schematic diagram of a conventional wireless communication device 20. The wireless communication device 20 includes an antenna 22, a surface acoustic module (SAM) 24, and a circuit board 26. One surface of the SAM 24 is directly contacted with the circuit board 26, and the other surface of the SAM 24 is directly contacted with the antenna 22. The antenna 22 is fixed on the SAM 24 by hot melting. However, radiation efficiency of the antenna 22 of the conventional wireless communication device 20 is reduced because parts of the common-used lossy SAM 24, which are nearest to antenna 22 and circuit board 26 could result in higher dielectric loss.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.